Sparks Fly
by The 0dd 0ne
Summary: The sparks fly instantly. /or/ Because in another world, they fall in love. AU \One-shot collection/ inspired by Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift [thundercest] [max/phoebe] [minor, occasional billy/nora] (Also on my Wattpad account, The0ddest0ne0fAll) R&R *whoever gives the best review gets to decide the next setting for them to meet in* Hiatus
1. The First Day of High School

Phoebe Thunderman is just another smart girl with a pretty smile, struggling to stay afloat in the shark infested waters of high school.

The first day of school has never been particularly fun but the first day of high school? Forget it, you're dead meat just for being a Freshman.

She walks in, nervously fidgeting with her clothes, trying not to make eye contact with the older kids. Some of them almost run her down, she's so small. She lets out a whimper as someone shoves past her. These people are vicious.

Where's Cherry? Oh, God, where's Cherry? If there's ever a time to need your best friend, it's the first day of high school.

Someone chuckles.

Crap. The brunette freezes, her eyes wide as a deer caught in headlights. It must be one of the older kids come to bully her.

"You look really out of place, you know?" It's definitely a male voice. He sounds cute.

Phoebe looks up. He _is_ cute. Messy brown hair, well built, deep eyes. Too bad he's probably a grade or two ahead of her. Curse her December birthday, if she just turned 15 a little sooner . . .

"Relax, Freshmeat, I'm not gonna bite," he puts out a hand, "Max."

She hesitantly takes his hand, "Phoebe." Ow, she pulls her hand away quickly, she must've dragged her feet on the carpet at home. There's no other reason she would feel that little _zap!_ otherwise. Her hand still tingles.

"Well, Phoebe, how do you hate Hiddenville High so far? Pretty terrible, right?" Max chuckles, smiling ever so slightly. She swears sparks fly.

"I don't know about terrible, I mean, the people aren't too friendly but - " she shrugs softly, trying not to be pessimistic.

"Trust me, it's terrible. Terrible class presidents, terrible teachers - unless you're AP, terrible principal, terrible lunch ladies, terrible people who hate you, terrible janitor too," he lists with crossed arms.

"Oh, well, at least I'm AP. So, what are you?" It sounds rude now that she says it.

"The year ahead of you, Freshie," he says.

"So, maybe I'll see you around?" She asks a little too hopefully.

"Yeah, if you have 1st period English, Ahmed," he grins. There are those wonderful, beautiful, magical sparks. God, she wants to kiss him right there, on the spot.

"And 3rd period Math, Hagerman?" She presses, tilting her head.

"Maybe even 4th period Bio, Hoffman," he adds, his hands in his pockets.

"Definitely," she smiles, glad she somehow isn't being a total motor mouth.

"Good to know," he winks before disappearing into a crowd of teenagers. She thinks her heart stops for a minute,

"Oh, my God," Phoebe breathes out, slumping against a locker.

"There you are, Pheebs!" An all too familiar blonde exclaims.

"Hey," the brunette sighs.

"OMG, you're totes in love - whose the lucky guy," Cherry squeals.

"His name is Max, he's a Sophomore," she sighs dreamily.

"A Sophomore? Wow, Phoebe, did you get his number?" Her best friend persists.

"No, but we have English, Math, & Bio together."

"Speaking of English, don't you have to go there, like, now?"

Looks like she gets to see Romeo again.

Awesome.

* * *

Hold back that follow or favorite,

And trade it for a review,

It'll serve as feedback & motivation for my writing tricks,

And otherwise, I might just slap you.

- Queen Alison the Obstinate


	2. Alert - Thundercest Community

Seriously, this is **important.**

To those of you who **love** only **my** _Thundercest stories:_ there's a **community** I made **for you** guys.

It's the only Thundermans community as of now. But, if when you read this there are others, it's called **_Thundercest_**.

**Instead of following me** **if you mainly care about my Thundercest stories,** **follow the community.** As the fandom grows, more & more Thundercest stories will be added.

**If you become a staff member**, **your Thundercest stories will be added** automatically. Other than those, the very best, as seen by my staff & I, Thundercest stories will be added.

Obviously, they'll be **run by me before they're added,** so worry not if you don't trust the people I pick to be staff.

You can **PM me** the links to Thundercest stories that you think belong in the community & I'll check them out, too because **submissions** are always**acceptable.**

However, **don't spam me** with PMs about **becoming a staff member.** If you're a **loyal reviewer** who **consistently** shows a **trustworthy, intelligent** side to me, chances are,** I'll PM you** & **send you an invitation.**

Alright? Alright.

P.S. FOR UPDATES ON STORIES, VIEW MY TWITTER, The0ddest0ne


	3. As Soon to Be Step-Siblings

Max Thunderman takes a very deep, very annoyed breath. Today is going to be terrible. Why, you might ask? Because today, Max is going to meet his soon to be step-siblings. And soon really means now.

As in, right now.

Like, they're at the door. Which his baby sister, Nora, is answering. Dad must be in the bathroom.

"Max! They're here!" Nora shouts.

"Coming!" He shouts back. God. He glances down at his outfit; baggy, grey shirt & jeans. Why does he even care?

Wait, he doesn't. He just didn't want to not be wearing pants or something. Like have a random boner. Yes, at 16, he still occasionally gets those. Sometimes they aren't so random though. Like that one time in Science when that cheerleader was his lab partner & she . . . Gah! No, thinking about that is bad. It'll give him a - oh, thank God, it didn't.

When he gets to the living room, he almost groans. He really doesn't want new siblings. The one he has is fine, thank you very much.

"Hi, you must be Max, I'm Phoebe," a pretty girl sticks her hand out, smiling. His eyes do a quick one-up, it's his subconscious reaction to meeting a pretty girl. Check to see _certain_ assets she may have. Quick, simple, & he's good at it, most girls don't even notice his eyes examining them.

He notes that she has nice legs, very nice legs. He briefly wonders if she's flexible. Hopefully. But then he remembers _oh, wait, this girl is about to become my step-sister._

"Yeah," he grunts, trying not to say something stupid. He thinks he hears his soon to be step-brother introduce himself to Nora as Billy. He doesn't know though. There's a little _zap!_ when he shakes Phoebe's hand. "Sorry, must've dragged my feet on the carpet."

She smiles, a nervous blush.

Wait a second, she looks familiar, now that he thinks about it. "I feel like we've met before, like in school or something boring like that."

"Well, Max, Phoebe _has_ skipped two grades, maybe you've seen her in one of your classes or at a school assembly," her mom, Barb, says.

"Impressive," he chuckles slightly as she smiles proudly. He'd forgotten that Dad mentioned that Phoebe was 14, actually, aren't Phoebe & Billy twins? He thinks so. Hm, he'll ask later. "So, do brains run in the family?"

"Well - " Phoebe opens her mouth to answer.

"You collect rocks?" Nora asks, "lame, _I_ collect bows."

"Rocks aren't lame! I broke my jaw trying to eat one - it was epic," Billy bounces back, his eyes wide at the 12-year-olds opinion.

"On a dare?" Nora asks, scrutinizingly.

"No, I was curious," Billy shrugs as if this is something normal to be curious about.

"I'll take that as a no," Max says with pursed lips.

Phoebe muffles a laugh with her palm. Cute. "But he is a track star," she offers after recomposing herself.

"Distance running?" He asks, he knows some of the track kids, hangs out with them on occasion.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She tilts her head. _Damn, why does _my_ step-sister have to be pretty?_

"I hang out with some of the "trackletes," they're annoying but amusing," he shrugs. What? Playing it cool is _always_ a viable option.

"Oh," she giggles a little at the term "trackletes."

He smiles at her smile. He _won't_ hate having a step-sister so much after all. At least not if sparks keep flying when she smiles.

After the wedding, after everyone is settled in at their new house, he maybe, kinda slips a note under her bedroom door. Hey, Billy & Nora are attached at the hip as boss & minion (or so they say, he swears he sees them hold hands under the dinner table), he has to bond with _one_ of his siblings.

Maybe the note _does_ say: _Closet. Midnight. _

Maybe he _does_ kiss her when she shows.

Maybe she _does_ kiss back.

And maybe he _does_ see sparks fly when she smiles after word.

But maybe she does too.

You don't know.

* * *

Hold back that follow or favorite,

And trade it for a review,

It'll serve as feedback & motivation for my writing tricks,

And otherwise, I might just slap you.

- Queen Alison the Obstinate

P.S. WHOEVER GIVES THE _BEST REVIEW,_ GETS TO _DECIDE THE SETTING_ OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.


End file.
